The Tale of The Sun and Moon
by Zutarafan4ev
Summary: Have you ever wondered why there were stars in the sky, or why the moon follows the sun? Zutara.


**Author's note: Just a quick note. To those who follow me for my Zutara writings, I'm so sorry I haven't been writing any. This is one of my older Zutara fanfictions, that I wrote as a class project in eighth grade, when my teacher asked us to create our own Myth. Low and behold this story came to be. Names have been changed, because originally it was a class assignment, and I was still shy about my fandomness, but I hope it still has the Zutara effect. Sorry for any errors or lack of detail, I did write this three years ago so it is a bit rusty, luckily I've been learning since then.**

 **Also the for names are:**

 **Agni- Zuko**

 **Oma- Toph**

 **Song- Song**

 **Mai- Mai**

 **La- Katara**

 **Tui- Aang**

 **{Not all of them changed} Anyhow that's all enjoy the story, I'll try to come up with some newer Zutara goodness!**

 **~Lady L**

* * *

In a time long forgotten the god of sun and fire(Agni) was lonely, he longed to have a goddess to make his queen. So he sent one of his most loyal servants to find him the perfect love. "She must be beautiful," he said, "perfect, and enchanting. Go now and find me such a goddess." With that the servant set off to find _'such a goddess'_.

He first brought the Goddess of Earth(Oma). Oma was truly a beautiful goddess, she had dark short hair the color of ebony, skin the color of fresh snow when the sun reflected of it, and glowing forest green eyes. Agni could not deny her beauty, but he could also not deny that he didn't feel anymore than a sisterly love for this goddess. "Like the element she protects and represents she is rough and most stay in one place, she would leave me alone." The servant quickly headed out again to find another goddess.

The second time the servant brought the goddess of air(Song). She was fair-skinned, with light brown hair that seemed to flow in an invisible wind and she gave an air of gentleness with her delicate looking face and soft brown eyes. Agni was impressed at how she enchanted him but the enchantment seem to quickly turn to despair. For when he tried to reach out and her, she shrank back in fear of being burned. "She is too delicate, one touch of my fire could destroy her." Agni thought gravely, but his servant did not give up and brought to Agni the goddess of death(Mai).

The heat did not faze the raven haired beauty for she was as cold as death itself. She walked up to Agni, put a cold hand on his shoulder, and scanned over the god with her cold grey eyes. The goddess of death would be perfect for the god of fire but, fire was life and death was, well death. "She can touch me without getting hurt but it is because she cannot, does not, feel. How can I love and cherish someone who cannot feel it, much less return the feelings?" Agni lost hope in the mission but his servant would not give up till his masters perfect goddess was found. He searched and searched till he came upon the temple of the moon goddess (La) and when he saw her, he knew his search was over.

"My lord I have found, the one." Agni just nodded for her to enter, not expecting much since he had not been successful with his servant's last three picks. La entered gracefully and Agni truly thought she was every meaning of beautiful, enchanting, perfect, and goddess all rolled into one. She had beautiful mocha colored skin that seemed to glow as if she was standing under the moon, her hair was a brunette coloring that flowed down her back like waves being blown by a gentle breeze, and her eyes shined like the sea against a bright sun. Agni looked into her eyes and immediately wanted to make her his queen.

"Be mine, mine oh enchanting goddess of the night sky!" Agni exclaimed, barely being able to hold back his excitement. "God of Fire, if only I could be yours, but my heart is destined to be with another," La said regretfully. "But goddess," Agni came down and grabbed La's cool hands in his own, "we are meant to be. Do you not feel it ?" "I do, truly I do, but I must think of what is best for my people which is why my heart must be given to Tui, the god of the sea." The goddess then fled, so she could not be persuaded any further to go with her true love.

Agni grew anguished, he felt like his heart was being ripped in two by the moon goddess's indifference. His loyal servant could not bare to see his master this way and ran out to seek help. No good god or goddess would assist him, since they all feared Agni so he sought out refuge with the demons and devils. "I can help you," persuaded the crafty devil of fire(Azula). The servant agreed and Azula told him to bring her Agni's heart and she would do the rest.

The servant did as he was told and while his lord was resting, he cut out Agni's heart and brought it to Azula. "Perfect," she purred. She then ripped Agni's heart into a million pieces and threw them into the night sky. "Why did you do such a thing?" The servant screamed in fright. "Easy, now the god of the sun cannot feel his pain, instead he will have no feeling, and the goddess of the moon can always have a reminder of what her sacrifice did to her true love." The servant gasped in horror as Azula cackled in delight.

Once Agni found out he ran away from the La so he wouldn't be brought back the pain of his lose; but the Goddess of the Moon could not deal with being surrounded by her true love's pain, so she continued to try to give back the pieces. That is why there are stars in the sky, to show how Agni gave his heart to the moon and how she ripped it into pieces. And the moon follows the Sun hoping that she can return her true love's heart to him.


End file.
